Someone Like You
by KMPC
Summary: Future story. She see's him and his girlfriend at the grocery store eight years after breaking up. All her feeling's for him never left, she just put them aside, hoping her love for him goes away, considering he doesn't return the feelings. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Like You**

**A/N: **Hi guys! So, I LOVE Adele and I was listening to her song 'Someone Like You' and I was thinking about my ex… yeah, I said enough. If you haven't heard of this song, I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it. It has an amazing message and not to mention it has a beautiful voice singing it! This story will be a one shot, and it will be Eclare. If you did hear this song, I know, I know, your'e probably thinking this story will be sad… Read and you will find out! Please review! It will mean the world to me! I warn you, this is a LONG two shot!

**Important note: **I'm trying a different way of writing with this story. You'll understand when you read it :D Tell me what you think about it in the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own a box of Lucky Charms, Not degrassi or Someone Like You by Adele.

**Summary:** Future story. She see's him and his girlfriend at the grocery store eight years after breaking up. All her feeling's for him never left, she just put them aside, hoping her love for him goes away, considering he doesn't return the feelings. Or does he? Does he still love her? Does he love his current girlfriend? Questions need to be answered.

* * *

><p>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,<p>

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over.

_It was a beautiful, sunny day in Toronto, Canada. The kid's were playing outside, young teens were at the beach in their swim suits, enjoying the warm weather. The elders were sitting on the front porch, watching their grandchildren riding their bicycles, and the mothers were inside preparing lunch, while the fathers were either playing with the children or washing the car._

_It should be a happy day, shouldn't it? Not for her. It may seem like it, but it's all just an act. She missed him, missed him a lot. They haven't talked since his senior year of high school. They agreed to stay in touch, but that didn't work out. They agreed they wouldn't let their breakup ruin their friendship, that didn't work out. They agreed to never forget each other, that worked out perfectly._

_She had her dream job as a english teacher at Banting University, she lived in a very extravagant condo with her boyfriend. He was a family friend that was very close to her at the age of eight years old, but he moved away, but was soon reunited with his childhood best friend during junior year._

_He had everything a girl could ask for. He had the looks, the money, the attitude, he was athletic, and he was popular. He even had her, one of the most beautiful girls to ever walk the halls of Degrassi. She should be thankful that she has such a caring man who takes care of her. Trust and believe, she was thankful, she just felt empty and not fully satisfied. _

_She watched everyday, the man that she truly loved, hold another women. Smile with her, share laughter and create memories that will last a life time. She tried to move on, she only half succeeded. She got a boyfriend who loved her very much, she just wanted _him_ though._

_No matter, how many times she tried to forget about him, the more she craved him. She wanted to hold him and never let go, she wanted to feel his electrifying touch, his incredibly soft lips touch hers, his soothing angelic voice to whisper in her ear, his beautiful green eyes stare right into hers…But what she wanted most, was to hear those magical three words, that meant the world to her, be spoken from him and only him._

_She knew she had to forget him already. It's been five years since she decided to break up with him. What did she know at the time? She was fifteen, he was sixteen. They were teens blinded by love, who only wanted to see love, nothing else. No drama, no mess ups, just love._

_Of course being the age that they were, it was only puppy love, but it wasn't. Behind everything, their love was true and there. She was just young and couldn't handle the stress of his anxiety. Now, she understood why she left, why she gave up. She had time to think about everything, analyze it to the point, on why she should beg to go back. When she came to a conclusion, that he was what she wanted, it was too late. _

_He was taken, he had moved on, he forgot about her. He made a promise to himself, to not let his problems ruin this relationship, like how it ruined the past two relationships. Did he really move on though?_

_She asked herself that question everyday. Did he really move on? Did he forget about her? How about the memories they made? Did he just drop it and forget everything?_

_One day she decided to give him a call. He didn't know how much times she dialed, then hung up, dialed, then hung up, he will never know how hard it was for her to even press the call button. Anyone would think, calling someone on a normal day was nowhere near rocket science._

_They are dead wrong. Calling the person you gave up on, the person you love with everything inside of you, was hard. It was especially not just "Someone", it was the person that meant the world to you, and you feel guilty for your actions. It takes some serious guts, to even confront the person you hurt. Your hands clam up, you sweat continuously, you have a person in the back of your head telling you to stop, but a voice in your heart telling you to just do it._

_Oh, trust. It is possible, for a simple phone call to be harder than rocket science. It is never easy to talk to someone you haven't seen or talked to in a while. Especially someone you hurt, left behind for dead, but at the same time loved and cherished. _

_When she got the courage to press the green button on her cell phone, she anxiously waited. Waited for a lot of things, his voice, his reaction, his excitement or lack of, or if he was even going to pick up. When the other line opened up, she didn't expect what happened to happen. _She _answered the phone for him, the other woman in his life answered with a venomous "Hello?"_

_As soon as she heard _her _voice, she hung up faster than lightning. Did that really happen? Her heart was crushed, he didn't answer, and she tried so hard to call him, only for his girlfriend to answer. Later on that night, she cried herself to sleep. Her boyfriend thought she was PMSing and comforted her all night. Her in his arms, in the dark, him whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to make the pain go away. All of the sweet gestures from him, made her feel even more guilty, considering she was crying over another man…_

_On the other side of town, _he _asked _her _who it was that called. She answered with a "I don't know. They hung up, damn prank callers" she said with a laugh. He shook his head and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. She knew exactly who called, she recognized the number. She laughed evilly to herself, she thought of her as a fool. She gave up on him a long time ago, she should just give up. The next time, she decides to call, she's going to tell her, to just give up already. He doesn't love her anymore._

_That was wrong, he still loved her. He just decided to move on - not forget her - just move on, considering she moved on. He wanted nothing more, than to hear her beautiful voice again, to see those blue eyes that started everything, but he knew that could never happen._

_One night, she and her boyfriend had to go to the super market, to get some groceries for dinner that night and for the rest of the week. What happened at the super market was either a horrible coincidence or it was fate._

_She saw _him _and his girlfriend in the cereal section looking at the various selections of cereal. She saw him look at Lucky Charms while his girlfriend was looking at the Cheerios. She saw that small smirk he made when he just stared at the Lucky Charms. Lucky Charms was the only cereal they ate together - dry or with milk- during their relationship._

_Whenever they ate Lucky Charms together, they would aways eat it straight out of the box. But, here's the catch, they held a handful of the cereal in their palms and only ate the cereal. When it came to the marshmallows, they made a wish on it, then fed it to each other._

_She turned her body in the other direction, when she saw his girlfriend turn to him with the box of plain Cheerios in her hand. She had on one of those loose beanies on her head, so if they ever decided to look in her direction, they wouldn't recognized her._

_Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she winced at the smack of lips._

_"Why are you looking at Lucky Charms? It's fattening and for children. Besides, I already picked out the Cheerios." She heard his girlfriend say with a smile in her voice. She secretly knew that he detested Cheerios, especially the plain ones. How did his own girlfriend not know he hated Cheerios? He always thought it was boring and it tasted like card board box. She heard him sigh in defeat and put the box back on to the shelf._

_"Sorry, I was just… remembering something." His girlfriend just shrugged her shoulders and didn't notice his obvious sadness in his voice._

_"Whatever, let's go get the rest of the things we need." She turned her body to the side a little, pretending she was looking at the Coco Puffs. In her peripheral vision, she saw his girlfriend leave the opposite side of the isle with the shopping cart and he looking at the Lucky Charms one last time before turning, to go follow his girlfriend._

_She then turned and walked back to her boyfriend where he was in the coffee aisle putting in a box of french vanilla cream into the shopping cart. What she didn't know, was that _he _turned his head - before going back to his girlfriend - and he could have sworn he had seen that body before. He shook his head and told himself he was going crazy and he was certainly NOT going down that road._

_When she got to her boyfriend, she got on her tippy toes and kissed her loving boyfriends cheek with a smile. He turned his head and gave her a confused smile._

_"Thanks for the kiss, but what for?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She shrugged and kissed his lips chastely while her arms were around his slender, pale neck. "What? A girlfriend has to have a reason to kiss her boyfriend?" She said with a cute smile. She was done going after a guy that is happy with another woman. She's happy for him, she want's him to be happy, she wishes nothing but the best for them two._

_She found someone like him. Someone who cares about her, who loves her immensely, and it was time she focused on him and only him. She decided she was going to let the two have their happy life together while she and her boyfriend lived their happy life._

_While in the car back to their condo, she sat in the passenger seat grinning out the window, while she held her boyfriends hand. She looked at the moon and mentally thought in her head, that she was talking to _him.

_She thought,'I guess she gave you things I didn't give you. I hope your'e enjoying everything and living out your dreams. I promise to you, that nothing will _**ever **_compare to our relationship. You don't have to worry and no care is needed. I don't regret anything that happened between us, just so you know, our mistakes are memories that are made, and I could never forget our memories. I remember you telling me that Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Just so you know, I was hurt and it wasn't over for me. But I saw how happy you sounded with her, so I let you go. So, I'm not hurt anymore, and I still love you, it's just a different kind of love. Just please, I beg, don't forget me._

_After she was done mentally talking, she turned her attention to her boyfriend and smiled and brought his hand to her lips and kissed every single one of his knuckles. He turned his attention to her and smiled. When they got to the stop light, the two people turned to each other and shared a loving kiss that hasn't been shared in a while. When the light turned green he sped off to their home._

_**oooooooooooo**_

_On the other side of town, in their apartment, he and his girlfriend were putting away the groceries in silence. When they had gotten home from the super market, he couldn't help but think of that girl in the cereal aisle, in the loose beanie._

_He recognized her, he definitely knew her. He recognized her body shape and those flats. The flats the girl was wearing, was black flats that had two inch heels, a black bow on the top and the bottom was white. He knew who wore those flats, he just didn't attempt to say _her _name, he knew if he said her name, he would start hurting again._

_He focused his attention back on the vegetables he was putting away in the fridge. He was putting away the oranges into the drawer when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He stood up straight and turned around. There in front of him was his girlfriend since the ending of senior year._

_She was an outcast, always had to have the attention on her. He didn't notice how almost everything she did, always had to have some sort of attention on it. She made Eli somewhat happy, it's just her constant need to impress everyone, but herself made him aggravated._

_She reached up and kissed his nose. He opened his eyes and looked down into her _brown _eyes. He smiled a little at her. He loved his girlfriend, he just couldn't get _her _out of his mind. Her crystal blue eyes, her creamy snow white skin, her reddish brown ringlets, her sweet scent, and her beauty in her soul, in her face and in her body. She was truly amazing. _

_He would always see something that reminded him of her. For example, he was at the music store after work and he saw Adele's new CD, 21. He smiled when he saw the CD because he knew she absolutely LOVED Adele. He would always have to listen to it whenever he drove her to school, or if they ever just hung out on his cars hood._

_Every time he listened to Adele, he would smirk and stare off into space, remembering the past. Remembering the past he could never get back…_

_His thoughts were snapped back to reality, when his girlfriend tilted her head up a little to kiss him on the lips. A difference from his ex. She was way shorter than him, and she would always have to tippy toe to reach his lips. That was his most memorable characteristic of her. _

_She was a tiny girl. She had tiny shoulders, a tiny waist, tiny hands and feet, but she had those big blue eyes, her big brain, her big smile and her big heart. He felt guilty kissing his current girlfriend, while thinking about his ex girlfriend._

_His girlfriend released from the kiss and looked him straight in the eye and smiled, he smiled back._

_"I Love you" She said, he grinned and said, "I love you too"_

_Him saying 'I love you' to her still felt foreign on his tongue. In his past relationship, he was always the one to say 'I love you' first, because he was always so excited and his mind didn't think whenever he was with her. He always did instead of think._

_STOP! He told him self. Stop thinking about her! Stop acting like she's in your life still! Stop comparing them! They're two different people! He pulled away from his girlfriend and pulled on the roots of his hair. He breathed, in and out_

_slowly. Trying to control himself._

_His girlfriend looked concerned, "Babe? Are you okay?" She talked slowly to him, she stayed in her spot and didn't move a muscle. He just waved her off and said, "Everything is fine. I just need to take a breather, I'll be back later on." with that said, he walked to the front door of the apartment, put on his shoes and coat and grabbed his keys. He left his phone back purposely. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Except for the one person he knew he couldn't talk to._

_He drove for two whole hours until he ended up at the abandoned church. He stayed in the car for a couple minutes until he had the courage to get out and relive his teenage years. So much things happened in this place. Their first I Love you's happened here, cuddle sessions, hang out's on the weekends, picnics, the first and only party the Misfit's ever threw. This place held so much memories. Good and bad._

_He walked over to the wall and he saw the heart with his first real loves name and his own. He saw the shards of glass from the picture frame still there, a single bullet was on the ground. He was surprised after eight years his mistakes were still there._

_He didn't like that area one bit, because that reminded him of how he let his past control him and let himself get out of hand. _

_He walk to the opposite side of the church and he saw what he thought would never be there. He saw the hammock. That hammock sent chills up his spine and a huge smile to come across his face. The bright yellow and print of the hammock had faded, it was covered in dirt and leaves that had fallen from the trees up above. He went to it and ran his hand on it. _

_Sure, it was dirty, it was faded and old, but it held so much memories on it. It amazed him that it was still there. What amazed him even more, was that it wasn't torn. Not a single hole or scratch was on it, just the dirt. He let his hand glide across it back and forth and smirked. It was still soft and held the magic it had eight years ago._

_He looked around the open areas of the church and noticed, it looked as if no one has been there in a while. The only difference was that there were dead leaves everywhere. He then noticed the carving on one of the walls. It read 'Forever a Misfit! C.E+E.G+A.T' He smiled and ran his hand across the carving. They had wrote it in after the secret party._

_He let his hand run over the A.T and smiled. He still kept in touch with his best friend. He found someone who accepted him for him, they were working well. He then noticed the C.E that made his smile fade and he just let his hand rest on her initials. He missed her. They promised each other after his senior graduation, that they would keep in touch and still be friends._

_They lied to themselves. They never kept in touch, nor did they stay friends. They both wanted to, very badly. It was just really difficult, considering he moved to a different area for college and didn't return to Toronto after graduating. While looking at her initials, he let a couple tears fall upon his cheeks. He really, really missed her. He wanted nothing more, than to hug and kiss her. He knew it wasn't going to happen. He hadn't seen her in so long, if they did meet again, things would be awkward. _

_He looked at his watch and noticed that it was eleven o' clock. He didn't want to leave this place just yet. So, he went to the hammock and slowly and gently lied down in it, trying not to break it. To his surprise the hammock was still strong and sturdy. He relaxed and watch the stars. He remembered their innocent conversation back in grade 11._

_"The stars are out" She said as she gazed at the stars._

_"What's your wish?" he asked her tenderly._

_"If I say it out loud, it won't come true" She said with a adorable grin, he couldn't help but let a small laugh past his lips._

_"How cheesy would it be if I said that…mine already has" He looked down and looked at her lovingly. He noticed a blush creep on her soft cheeks._

_He smiled at the memory and closed his eyes. A slight breeze hit his face and he breathed out in ecstasy, this was his home, he belonged here. He rest his eyes for a good twenty minutes before getting up slowly and walked to his fixed Morty._

_He drove to his old neighborhood and saw his old house, his parents still lived there, but they were on vacation visiting his cousins in Winnipeg. He passed by his best friends house and noticed his best friends mother was outside talking to his grandmother. He absolutely hated that women, but oh well. He then passed Degrassi Community School. It still looked the same, he remembered those steps and where he ran over her glasses. It was memories he cherished most. _

_The last place he decided to visit was _her _house. Her parents kept the house considering it meant the world to her. Her older sister returned from Kenya and moved in the house with her husband and her adopted daughter from Kenya. He didn't stay there long because it hurt him, to even drive onto the street._

_When he returned home, at two thirty in the morning, he wasn't even tired. He peaked through the bedroom door and his girlfriend was sound asleep. He made sure he didn't make any noise while he grabbed some clothes, so he could shower. _

_He took a nice, long hot shower for thirty minutes and he went to the living room where he sat on the couch. He sat in the dark and he pondered about his current life. Did he really want this? The perfect life that his current girlfriend gave him? The nice apartment? The relationship with no ups and downs? The relationship that just went along? The constant guilt he felt everyday? The longing to hold his one true love, he has been away from for the longest time? How long could he handle this? He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend, but he didn't want to give her something he knows he isn't going to be giving his 100% in._

_Decision. Decisions. Decisions._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I'm going to stop right there because that was getting pretty long! ahaha I enjoyed writing this soooo much. I swear every time I got an idea for this, I would type like there was no tomorrow! Let me know what you guys thought! Reviews mean sooo much to me! I really, really want to know what you guys thought! I will try and get the second part of this two shot in by friday! Maybe before or after I update Demented and Deranged! Thanks my loves! I know I will be updating Demented and Deranged around the middle of the week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You Pt. 2**

**A/N: **OMG! You guys are so sweet! I honestly thought I was going to get negative feedback, because I thought you guys would get confused! Well, this is the second part of Someone Like You! I absolutely LOVED writing this, because I had sooo much ideas, and a little secret between the readers who read this and me, one of those things Eli and Clare did in the first part, was something I did with an Ex. So, this story was inspired from the song, I'm not saying it it exactly like the song ;) Hope you all enjoy it!

**WARNING: This part is super looooong! And since it is so long I didn't bother to spell check, so there might be some misspelled words. HOLY SHIT! This part was 9, 616 words!**

**Disclaimer:** sigh, unfortunately, I do not own Degrassi, Someone Like You, Fire to the rain, Rolling in the Deep, change pavemens by Adele, Tonight I Love You by The Latency and a quote from The Latest Buzz. I don't own a lot of things apparently :(

**Summary:** Future story. She see's him and his girlfriend at the grocery store eight years after breaking up. All her feeling's for him never left, she just put them aside, hoping her love for him goes away, considering he doesn't return the feelings. Or does he? Does he still love her? Does he love his current girlfriend? Questions need to be answered.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

_It was a cold december day. It was the beginning of the month and it was practically a blizzard outside. It snowed so much, the snowmen the children made were all just big piles of snow. She stared out the window, mug of hot chocolate warming up her hands._

_She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, and she leaned her head back on his broad chest. She sighed and smirked, she turned her head, so she could take a look at her boyfriend since junior year. They were, what people called, "High School Sweethearts". They never fought, she was sometimes distance, but they never fought. _

_That was before, now, they are closer than ever. She stopped thinking about _him _and as she said, she focused on the man that takes care of her, instead of the man that moved on. _

_It has been two years since the night she saw him at the grocery store with his girlfriend. She tried calling him, to make a healthy closure, but she never had the guts to do it. She didn't know it, but a voice in her head kept her from calling him. Maybe it was sign, or maybe she was just to chicken to do it._

_He smiled down at her and kissed her petite nose. He then kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss and smiled. She put down her hot chocolate on the small table that was by the window and sat down on his lap while holding onto the back of his neck and giggled. _

_He did a small laugh at her while he held her hips and kissed her with so much love, that neither of them could explain it. She threaded her fingers through his short light brown hair and tugged at it. He groaned into the kiss and held onto her waist more tightly, while lying on the couch, with her on top of him._

_She lifted up the hem of his long sleeve v-neck and slid her hands up his stomach, letting her hands roam his chest. The warmth of his skin made her smile in ecstasy. He was so warm and soft, that she moaned. He smiled and ran his hand up her back slowly._

_He let his hand slip up the back of her shirt, feeling her incredibly soft skin. He moved his hand to the hook of her bra and was about to unhook it when…_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Hey! Stop fooling around in there and let us in!" She groaned as she leaned her forehead against his chest. He laughed and gently took her off of his lap and placed her on the couch, where she would make herself presentable._

_He walked to the door and was ambushed by two big snowballs._

_"Happy Holidays, love you bugs." Her tanned skinned friend came bursting in with her pink earmuffs, pink gloves, pink coat and her black ugh boots; the only thing non pink on her._

_"yeah, Happy Holidays, you lovahs!" In walked in her boyfriend._

_"Ha-ha, gee, thanks Alli and Drew for the snowballs. Loved it!" He said sarcastically. They both giggled and sat on the couch._

_She rolled her eyes at her friends. Alli and Drew recently got back together. They have been together for the past year, with no drama. Bianca broke off the relationship for no certain reason, except the fact that she wanted to return to her family in Italy._

_They started off on a rough patch, but got back into the swing of things in no time. He was different. Both of them were. He learned to not take anyone for granted and grew up more, she matured and is less obnoxious and rude. They were engaged and were planning on getting married in July. Her parents weren't all to thrilled, but grew to accept him._

_She was happy for her friends, it's just, she wanted to settle down already. She's 24 years old, and just wants to settle down. She knows she is still young, but she just wants to know the feeling of loved, the feeling of knowing, the man she loves will love her forever._

_She would like to marry her current boyfriend, but something deep in her heart, was telling her, he isn't the one. Her - being the stubborn person she is - doesn't want to listen to the voice. She knows she wants him, she knows he's the one, she knows he's the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The problem is, inside her heart, a quiet little voice is telling her she is talking about the wrong 'him'._

_The voice in her heart, that she can't hear is telling her, she is talking about her past. Talking about the man that she gave away a long time ago. She ignored her conscience and stayed stubborn as always. Making sure she kept _him _ out of her mind._

_"Not to sound rude, but what are you two doing here?" She crossed her arms across her chest and sat down next to her best friend. _

_"Oh, gee, I don't know, I haven't seen you in like forever!" She raised an eyebrow and spoke, "You saw me three days ago. What's going on?"_

_Her friend looked at her boyfriend with a serious look. He shrugged and nodded at her, indicating her to continue. Her friend than faced her and smiled, "Adam is getting married!" She said with a smile._

_She looked at them with a huge smile on her face, but her smile soon faded when realization hit her. "Wait, since when was Adam getting married?" She had a sad expression on her face. Had she really not talked to him in that long? She didn't realize that after her break up with _him _the friendship of the Misfits slowly died down._

_Her friend looked at her and said, "Since last year. We thought you knew, until last night when Adam asked about you. Apparently whoever sent out the invites didn't send your invite." She sighed not fully in relief. Even if the invites just got sent out, she still felt like she hasn't talked to him in forever._

_"Oh! and don't worry, Adam said you don't need an invite, just call him to RSVP." She nodded with a smile._

_For two more hours her, her boyfriend and friends stayed and talked for two more hours. Her boyfriend and her friends boyfriend were watching basketball on the T.V. apparently the Lackers vs Heat, and the Lackers were loosing, by a lot. The two boys were screaming at the Lackers throughout the T.V almost the whole game, while her and her friend talked._

_In the back of her mind she kept wondering who's house her invitation got sent to. She really wanted to see what the invite looked like. She also made sure that she called her friend once Alli left. She was in dire need to catch up. When her friend answered, they both practically squealed with excitement. They talked on the phone for hours until it was time for her to go to bed, she had an early english class to teach the next morning and she needed her rest._

_She promised that she would be at the wedding and bid their farewells. Later on in the night, she fell asleep in her boyfriends warm arms and felt good. The next morning when she had to review with the class for their finals, she didn't know what was coming for her. Neither did _him.

**oooooooooooooo**

_"Baaaabe, wake up! It's time to wake up" His girlfriend practically yelled. He groaned and put his head under his pillow. It was too damn early in the morning for him to be waking up. How was she so god damn hyper at six o' clock in the morning? _

_He mumbled into the pillow, "I'm not here at the moment, leave a message at the beep. Beep." He then closed his eyes and he was so close to sleep, until her thin body frame pounced on him. She wasn't all that heavy, but she jumped with much force on his back, knocking the wind from him._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" He said with a groggily, morning voice. She giggle and kissed his nose, than ran to the kitchen. He sighed and sat up, he ran his hand over his face, trying to get the sleep out of him. He looked at his bedside table and looked at the two wedding invitation that he had gotten from his best friend._

_When he checked the mail yesterday, he noticed that his ex girlfriend's mail had gone to his house and he felt kind of sad after looking at the names. Not only did it have her name, it had her stupid, pretty boy, christian boyfriend's name that her parents actually approved of right off the bat._

_He still couldn't believe it, it has been ten years since they last had an actual conversation. A true conversation with meaning in it. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead where he massaged his temples. _

_How was it possible? How was it possible that a mere glance at her name and all thought would rush back to her. Isn't it crazy? He thought. Isn't it crazy that the smallest thing could send your stomach to be filled with butterflies and your palms to sweat. His heart raced when he thought of her face. He thought of how she must look now as an adult._

_She was probably taller, her hair must have grown out, her body probably matured more, making her beautiful curves a thousand times more beautiful. He wanted to see her, that's all he wanted. Just to look at a picture of her, and not get judged by how long he would ogle at her beauty._

_He searched for her on Facebook, but found out by Adam that she deleted it. He asked his best friend if he had seen her recently. He responded by telling him that he hasn't seen or talked to her since graduation. _

_He felt kind of guilty. Their break up had not only broken up a relationship, but a friendship as well. He guessed that she probably missed Adam like crazy. They clicked so well together when they were teenagers. _

_He sighed and got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He was taken aback at how unattractive he was at the moment. His medium length hair was sticking up in every direction. He had eye boogers and his eyes still had sleep in them._

_His overall appearance had changed over the years. His hair was now a dark black with visible dark brown streaks at the roots, over time the color had changed. He had grown three inches taller making him now, 5'10, his body structure grew. His abs showed more, his arms were less thin. He was still thin, but not as thin as he was in high school. Now he had he body of a man. _

_He washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes then walked to the kitchen. His girlfriend was currently putting eggs and bacon onto a plate for him. He grinned and sat at the table. His girlfriend kissed him good morning and gave him his breakfast._

_Their day was going to be busy. They have to go to the store and shop for clothes for Adam's wedding and buy a tux. He hadn't worn a tux in so long. He hasn't worn one since senior prom. His girlfriend then had to go to her university to drop of two essays and attend a seminar for her french class that she was taking. _

_His whole day was supposed to be planned out and get things done. But, what was about to happen is going to shock him and a certain blue eye's girl._

**oooooooooooooo**

_It was nice, cold and dark outside. School had let out over two hours ago, but she had some papers that needed to be graded. She and three other teachers were the only ones in the schools big campus at the time. The french and spanish teachers were still in the building holding a night seminar._

_She was currently listening Adele. Her ipod was in the dock and she was grading papers while listening to Fire To The Rain. It was one of the many songs she loved from Adele._

_She groaned and sighed. She had been here since nine o' clock this morning. It was now nine o' clock at night. She dropped her red pen on her desk and sat back into the chair, stretching out her muscles. She grabbed the remote to her ipod doc and turned the music up louder._

_"I set fire to the rain_

_watched it pour as I touched your face_

_well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"_

_She smiled and hummed along while she rubbed her tummy. She was starting to get hungry, so she reached into her purse in search for the one food she knew she could eat._

_She pulled out a tiny box of Lucky Charms and smiled. She opened up the tiny box and the wrapper to get to the delicious cereal. She leaned back in her chair and started spinning in it while her head hanged from the back. She poured some of the cereal into her palm and started eating it while spinning in the chair like a little girl._

_The next song on her ipod started playing, Chasing Pavements, yet again sung by the beautiful voice of Adele. She started quietly singing and tapped her foot. She started to run out of cereal so she started eating the 10 marshmallows from her palm. _

_She wished out loud, "I wish to see my parents again." She then popped the rainbow marshmallow into her _

_mouth. She picked up a green clover and said, "I wish... that Jake would wash the dishes." She giggle and popped it into her mouth. She picked up a moon and said, "I wish for a miracle" She sighed and popped that one into her mouth._

_She continued to make wishes. She giggled at the silly wishes she made that she knew wouldn't come true, but it was always so much fun, just pretending. It made her feel like a teenager again. Little did she know, that some of those wishes actually did come true. Some of those wishes just might actually come true that very night, in the very classroom. _

**ooooooooooooooooo**

_"How long is your seminar again?" He asked for the umpteenth time. He was not excited. Since it was snowing out, he didn't want to leave his girlfriend at Banting considering their just might be a snow storm coming their way, and she couldn't find a way home. So he decided that he would just roam the campus, while he waited for her._

_His girlfriend sighed and said, "It's two hours. Why don't you just go home?" She looked worried, "I don't want you all by yourself for two whole hours."_

_He laughed at her and took her slightly tanned skin, "I'll be fine," He tried to reassured her, "I'll find something to do, maybe i'll go to the coffee shop." She looked a little doubtful but nodded in agreement anyway._

_When they arrived at Banting they both got out of the car and she immediately fixed her appearance. She just had to make herself look good to impress other people. He rolled his eyes and took her hand, they walked to the french room and they bid their goodbyes. He reassured her that he was going to be okay._

_When she agreed and let him go, he wandered down the lit halls of the building and was just browsing. He looked at all of the schools achievements, from sports to the math club winning 1st in competitions. He was impressed, this school achieved a lot. _

_He then noticed the faculty picture. There were a bunch of them. Probably about five rows of faculty and staff. He was about to walk away when he had to take a double take. _

_He noticed _her_, she was dressed in a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves and stopped at her knees. A light pink v-neck that showed off her bust that had grown a little, a thick black belt that connected the skirt and the shirt, making it look as if it were a dress. Tan wedges with black straps that made her long creamy white legs look amazing. Her hair was still the same, maybe shorter, but in the picture her hair was straight and her bangs were held back at the top of her head with a clip, she also wore black framed glasses that made her look like a sexy school teacher._

_She still held that natural beauty. She looked older and more like a woman. She looked to be a teacher that all the guys would gawk at and the girls feel insecure about their bodies and anxiously ask beauty questions._

_She was no longer a young teenager, oh no, she was a full blown beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman that everyone knew she would become._

_He smiled at the picture and stared at it for the longest time. He then heard a faint song coming from one of the classrooms, five doors down. He listened good, trying to make out the song. Then he heard it._

_"We could of had it all_

_Rolling in the Deep _

_you had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat"_

_He gasped, it was Adele. Someone was listening to Adele. He had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why, but he did. Something in him was telling him to walk to the classroom and see who was inside of it. His hopes were getting really high at the moment. _

_He thought, no, she couldn't still be here, she was probably at her nice warm and cozy home with her boyfriend, not at school at nine thirty at night. He told himself she wasn't there, but he somehow found himself still walking agonizingly slow to the classroom where Adele's voice started to grow._

_His palms and forehead were sweating, despite the air conditioned hallway. His breathe was raged and he was breathing hard, his throat was dry. His heart practically pounded with anticipation in his broad chest. Nothing was the same anymore. What girlfriend? Oh, the one that was about two hallways away from the very spot he was going to. Right about now, he completely forgot about his girlfriend._

_He reached the door and was one step away from being in front of the opened door. He could easily hear the song being played loud and proud in the room. He heard her soft angelic voice, wishing for things._

_He knew what she was doing. She was eating the Lucky Charms marshmallows, he just knew it. He knew it like a second grader knew that 2 + 2 = 4. It just came naturally to him. He stayed there for a moment, smiling and listening to her wish for ridiculous wishes._

_"I wish for…a hot fudge sunday with nuts and bananas and hot fudge and sprinkles and a big juicy cherry. Oh! and a glass of ice water to wash it all down." He smiled, she still had that innocence that she was known for. He resisted the urge to just run into the room, pick her up and kiss her everywhere and never let her go. _

_As he slowly stood in the doorway of her class room she said at the same time, "I wish for… something unexpected to happen"_

_Her eyes were closed and her feet were helping her twirl in her computer chair. Her eyes were closed and she held a couple Lucky Charms Marshmallows._

_He had never before seen a University teacher from Banting dressed in a pair of black vans, dark blue skinny jeans and a white Panic! At The Disco concert t-shirt. She looked stunning. Her hair was in their curls and it looked as if she only had mascara on. The lighting of the empty classroom made her skin glow a creamy white color._

_He wanted so badly to run up to her and kiss the living hell out of her. But, he refrained himself from doing so. Instead he just stood their starring at her with a smirk. He remembered he had brought her invitation in his pocket. He was going to drop it off to Adam's but forgot to. He took it out and waited for her to look up and realize he was there. _

_She continued to spin in her chair looking as if she was a little girl. When she ran out of marshmallows to eat she opened her eyes to retrieve the box of Lucky Charms. She still hadn't realize he was in the classroom because her back was facing him._

_She stood up and stretched. He watched as her shirt lifted up and a small part of her skin show. He decided, it was now or later. So he took a deep breath and said, "Hi _**Clare**_." his voice was slightly scratchy, as if he hasn't spoken in a long time._

_She stopped dead in her tracks. Arms still above her head, still having her back face him. She was in shock. She was too scared to turn around and face reality, that she just might of imagined hearing his voice, or not._

_She slowly put her hands down and turned around slowly. When she came face to face with him, blue eyes immediately clashed with green eyes. Their lips parted as if their breath were taken away. Neither of them moved a single muscle in their body._

_She looked terrified and on the verge of crying. He looked just as terrified and broken down as she. They stood there. Face to face, just standing for probably five minutes._

_He thought she was a thousand times more beautiful from the last time he saw her. She looked the same, it's just she looked grown up. She thought he was handsome. More handsome than any man she has ever laid her eyes on. He had cut his hair, it was still longer than normal, but it was short._

_She broke the trance of their longing eyes. She inhaled deeply, trying not to cry. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she tried her hardest to not let one tear fall._

_"W-what are you doing here?" she barely said it in a whisper. Her voice broke and was filled with tears. He breathed hard and said, "I really, really-," tears were running down his face already, he inhaled deeply, trying to gain his composure,"__**missed you.**__"_

_She lost it, she ran up to him and gave him the biggest bear hug possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck so tight, she could have chocked him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and waist, holding her so tight, it was impossible for both of them to breath. But, it didn't matter, they are reunited. Everything is Eli and Clare, and nothing hurt._

_They cried in each others arms for over five minutes. Nonstop tears ran down their face and sobs came from both of them. nonstop. When their breathing finally slowed down they just stayed still. Stayed in each others arms. _

_She slowly pulled away and took a step backwards. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes, because she knew how much she hurt him, the night of the spring dance. The time he needed her the most, she decided to go back to the dance._

_He wiped his tears and inhaled deeply, "I think you might need this, if you want to go to Adam's wedding." He stuck his hand out with the invitation in his hands. She took it and looked at it for the longest time. She noticed, not only did it say Clare Diane Edwards, it also said Jacob Noah-Justin Martin. _

_She remembered about her boyfriend, but put him aside considering she is reuniting with a person she could practically call a stranger._

_He looked at her and said, "How is everything?" She nodded and said, "Good, everything is good." She continued to not look into his eyes._

_He knew that she felt guilty about what happened ten years ago. He could see it in her eyes, and he had a feeling she felt guilty. It didn't matter to him anymore. It was the past. They were young and in love. But, like as said, it was the past , and everything in the past was forgotten. He refused to not tell her she was forgiven, he didn't want that heavy weight on her shoulders._

_He slowly walked up to her and gently took hold of her chin. He made her look at him and when she resisted, he grabbed both sides of her face and whispered, "Look at me," When she finally looked into his eyes, he said, "I __**forgive**__ you."_

_Her bottom lip quivered as she tried not to cry again. Of course, she failed. She gave up not showing her feelings. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his neck._

_"I'm so so sorry! I cannot believe I did that to you! I am so stupid, I really am sorry, Eli! Please, I hope you don't hate me." He gently rubbed her lower back, saying, "Shhhh, it's okay, I forgive you. It's in the past. It's okay." He once again took her face into his hands and said, "I could never - will never hate you!" he looked deep into her sad blue eyes, that were filled with sad tears,"You had every right to break things off. You are certainly NOT stupid. You, are a smart, beautiful woman Clare. That was in high school, this is now. I forgave you, a long time ago."_

_She looked into his eyes, trying to fine a single sign of him lying. But, when she saw how true and honest he looked, she nodded and hugged him again, but more gently. She smirked and said, "Look at me, I'm ruining a good moment by my tears." She laughed it off, but he looked saddened. _

_"Hey, it's been ten, long years. I haven't seen you in forever. A fat hill billy could walk in right now with a mohawk, in a diaper and the moment would still be amazing." his comment made her smile and giggle, which made his heart warm. There was that smile he loved and had stuck in his head._

_"I really did miss you, Eli." He nodded and hugged her again,"Me too Clare, me too."_

_The rest of the night, they talked and talked about everything and anything. They talked about their jobs, what happened in the past couple years and even talked about their other halts. When his girlfriends Seminar ended, she found him in the classroom talking. _

_She was with two other people and when she spotted them talking, needless to say, she was pissed. Not only was he in a classroom alone with a teacher, he was in a classroom with the teacher that everyone calls "Sexy Edwards". Oh! and to make matters worse, it was his Ex-girlfriend. His Ex-girlfriend that she detested._

_She was beyond jealous. Her friends were right there with her also. So, what did it look like to her friends? That he was flirting with a hot teacher their age. That's what it looked like. She cared too much about what others thought. Him talking with the sexiest teacher to ever teach a course at Banting, definitely made it seem like he was more interested in her instead of his girlfriend. _

_When his girlfriend told him to tell him she was ready to leave, she crossed her arms and gave death glares at the beautiful blue eyed woman in front of her boyfriend. Of course she noticed, and gave her a 'What the hell are you looking at look' She stood up and hugged him tightly. _

_She told him that she will see him at Adam's wedding in two months. They still had the same numbers so they planned on calling each other more often. His girlfriend was not pleased with the scene that was unfolding in front of her with her two friends. _

_Ex-boyfriend, Ex-girlfriend should NOT be talking so normally to each other. They were suppose to hate each other and regret ever being with each other._

_When he waved, "'I'll see you later." She said with a smile, he smirked and said, "I guess you will" He winked then followed his girlfriend who groaned with annoyance. She giggled and packed up all her things and headed on home. _

_When she got home, her boyfriend was in the kitchen pouring corn chowder into two bowls. She smiled, "One of that is for me, riiiiiight?" He smiled and nodded his head, telling her to follow him._

_He walked to the opened dinning room and set the two bowls down. He went back to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of cold iced water. _

_When he put the water down, he turned around and walked to her. He smiled down at her and bent down and whispered against her soft lips,"Welcome home baby." She giggle and kissed him. To say he missed her was an understatement. He really really missed her because she was at school the whole entire day._

_They separated and sat on the dinning table eating their hot soup while watching eTalk. While the rest of her night went along just fine, she couldn't help but get her ex-boyfriend out of her mind. She was happy they were on good terms, but she couldn't help but love the feeling of being back in his arms._

_Of course, judging by the looks she was getting from his girlfriend, she kinda figured it was going to be difficult talking to him. No doubt about it, that girl was jealous. She sighed in sadness, she finally is reunited with him, only for his girlfriend to give him a hard time about talking to her._

_She shook her head. That girl has nothing to be jealous about. He has her, and she has her boyfriend. Period; end of conversation. They would never get back together. They had their time together. But, of course as Justin Bieber would say, never say never_

_**oooooooooooo**_

_One step into the car and his girlfriend gave him hell. She bombarded him with ridiculous questions, like 'Why are you talking to her? I thought you hated her?' or 'And why the fuck were you alone with her in a room? Why were you so close?' and the one statement that got stuck in his head and didn't plan on leaving, 'Are you still in love with her? Because if you do, go back to her!'_

_He couldn't believe what she was saying, he also couldn't believe what he was questioning. First of all, after all they have been through, she's going to just tell him to leave if he still loves someone else? She's not even going to fight for him? Not even try and alter his mind, only wanting him to think about her?_

_That made him question her. Did she really love him, like love him, love him? If she didn't, she has been wasting his time for the past nine years. Of course, he loved her, but she wasn't Clare or Julia. He could never give her the love he gave those other two girls._

_And the question lingered in his mind. Did he still love her? As in love her, love her, as in want to marry and be with her forever. He sighed and rubbed his face, wether he liked it or not, Elijah James Goldsworthy was still deeply in love with Clare Diane Edwards._

**Three months later - Adam's wedding day**

_"Relax dude. Breathe, in and out." He inhaled showing his friend the proper way to breathe when trying to relax. But, failed; massively. _

_He was currently in the room of the church with his best friend and his step brother. To say the boy was nervous was an understatement. The boy was a reck. He kept walking back and forth in the room as the the two other men in their tux's just sat and watched._

_The man that was about to get married was sweating like a wet dog. He was nervous and he kept talking to himself, saying should I do this? Eli had just about enough hearing his best friend say stupid stuff like that. So, taking the roll as best man to use, he decided to give him a pep talk._

_"Dude, Man, Adam! Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Eve is going to treat you with so much love, I promise you guys are going to last. All you have to do is calm the fuck down." He looked at his unconvinced friend and gave him an assuring smile._

_"Yeah, your'e right. I have nothing to be worried about!" He tried to convince himself, but it didn't work out. Well at least he tried. Comforting people, was really difficult. If you hadn't noticed, he was a horrible pep talker._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_A tiny knock came from the door and in popped a girl's head with light brown curls. She stuck her head in covering her eyes. She slowly said, "Hey guys, everyone dressed?" Everyone laughed and Adam said, "Yeah Clare, come on in." _

_She sighed in relief and revealed her whole body. All three of the boys gawked at her. She had on a black cocktail dress that fit her curves beautifully, enhancing her hour glass figure. She also wore a pair of tanned wedges that made her three inches taller. _

_Her make up enhanced her eyes and her overall look. She wore black eyeliner on her upper lid and waterline. She had on false lashes that looked real and mascara, she wore a light shade of peach blush and nude lipstick. To top off her outfit, she had on her cross necklace that meant the world to her. _

_The boys couldn't keep their eyes off her. She was oblivious to their foolish grins because she was too busy fixing Adam's tie._

_She smiled, "You look great Adam." He couldn't help that blush that creeped onto his face._

_"Drew! Alli want's you in the Eve's dressing room." He gave her a confused look. When she saw that he hadn't move a muscle, she gave him an exasperated sigh and said, "Drew, if you don't go now, Alli will have her five inch heels down your throat…" That made him get up and run towards the dressing rooms. On his way out, they heard him mutter,'shit, shit, shit' under his breath._

_She rolled her eyes and fixed Adam up. "You know, you really do look amazing." she whispered, he responded with a thanks and a blush. She giggle and said, "I better go help Drew out, Alli's a worried mess. I can only imagine what she's currently doing to him." _

_She waved at the two men in their tux and left. Eli sighed and ran his hand up and down his face. He ran his hands through his hair and stared off into space._

_Adam looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Clare looks beautiful today." Eli looked at his friend and smiled at the mere mention of Clare. "She sure does…"_

_Adam rolled his eyes and sat down next to him on the small couch, putting his arm around his best friend. "Man, I know you still love her," He sighed, "and I think you should tell her how you feel." Eli looked at him, as if he were crazy. "No, no, I am not still in love with her. Sure, I love her, but our time is up. We can't be together. I haven Imogen, she has Jake. Simple as that."_

_He shook his head, "No! your time is most definitely not up! It has been what? three, four months since we three got back together. Every single time I see you guys together, it's like you guys were before you started dating. Flirting. All of the god damn time."_

_He laughed at himself and looked made his body face Eli. "Listen man, all i'm saying is, if fate never wanted you two together, Clare wouldn't have walked in just now, she wouldn't have been anywhere near you. Aaand, not to mention after ten long ass years of no communication between you two, look at you now." He said gently._

_"I'm an atheist remember." He said in a whispered. _

_He shot him a death glare, "Elijah -,"_

_"I'm kidding, i'm kidding!" He laughed, "I somewhat agree with you, it is kind of weird how after 10 years of being broken up, we ended up talking regularly again."_

_Adam looked pleased, "All because of MY wedding invitations." he said pleasingly._

_He rolled his eyes at his smug friend."Now, now machismo, because it's your wedding day, i'm going to let that slide." he laughed and punched him in the arm._

_"Do you think, you guys might get back together again? You know, try it out again?" Eli sighed and leaned on his knees. "I honestly don't know. I don't even now how we would do that, we're both in long term relationships."_

_Eli was with Imogen for nine years, Clare has been with Jake for nine also. They were both in love, but not the right kind of love. It was love that made them content for a short while. Sooner or later one of the them would brake up. _

_"I shouldn't intervene them. She looks happy. He probably treats her like she's his whole life. I don't even do that Imogen. That proves he is the better boyfriend."_

_Adam looked at his friend as if he were incredulous. "Eli, how could you think that? You are an amazing boyfriend. Do you remember when Clare got the chicken pox ? You were by her side before school started and as soon as school ended. You were there for her, even when she specifically told you to stay away."_

_Eli laughed, "Ha ha, I remember that, you didn't even come anywhere near her house, and once she got better you zoomed into her house and hugged her all up, not knowing she didn't even filter her room clean. Then two weeks later you got the chicken pox."_

_He faked laugh, "Ha, very funny. But see? You are a good boyfriend. It may not be a big gesture, but just being there for her is what warms the heart Eli. Even if she's still with Jake, take a chance, you never know what might happen."_

_Eli sighed, "Okay, I'll try. But, if we end up back to square one, where we don't talk to each other for the next ten years, i'm blaming your ass Torres."_

_Adam put hi hands up in surrender. "Hey, can't say I tried to help in the relationship." The two men stood up and hugged each other. They broke apart when a knock came at the door. Drew popped his head in smiling, "Come on bro, you have a wedding ceremony to attend."_

_The two boys looked each other and smiled with big hug smiles on their faces. Eli held up his pinky finger and asked, "Ready Machismo?" Adam lifted up his pinky finger, hooked it with Eli's and said, "More than anything." with that said, they walked out of the room and slowly made their way to the alter._

**After ceremony, getting ready to go to the reception**

_"Let me look at it again!" _

_"Alli, come one."_

_"Please? With a cherry on top?"_

_"…Okay!"_

_"Ohhmaagaadd!" Eve and Alli jumped up and down as they looked at her new wedding ring._

_Eve Tyler, now known as Eve Torres has been with Adam for five years. She was the only girl Adam gave a chance after Fiona. Eve was a straight girl and didn't care that Adam was a transgendered. At first she was a little shocked and needed a few days away from him to think. _

_The few days she stayed locked up in her apartment, Adam was in tears. He thought she was going to leave him and make fun of him, but was proven wrong when she walked up to him and told him, she didn't care._

_She didn't care if he was a girl on the outside, she didn't care about all the looks people who knew about Adam gave her. Hell, she didn't care if he decided to come home wearing a bunny suit eating a corn dog. She loved him and was going to take him as he was._

_Adam was never going to fully be a 'guy', but truth be told, Adam is more of a man than half the guys who graduated from degrassi. He treated people with respect, he was mature and didn't pick on anyone. It didn't matter that he wasn't a "real" guy, he was more real than a lot of people._

_Clare cleaned the room as her two friend jumped around with the ring. She sighed and couldn't help but notice how handsome Eli looked at the alter. He looked fresh and clean in his tux. _

_She couldn't talk to him after the ceremony because Imogen was getting jealous and whenever she was about to walk up to Eli to just talk, there was Imogen giving her the stink eyes._

_Imogen did not like one thing about Clare. For one thing, she was really jealous of her, she was beautiful and held the heart of her boyfriend. She thought Clare was a thousand times more prettier, and she felt intimidated by her. She felt like one little slip up and Eli was going to be back with her. So, in order to prevent that she made sure Clare stayed far away from Eli. It didn't work because they would always talk on the phone whenever Imogen was at work._

_"Clear-bear? What are you thinking about?" Eve sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Nothing. nothing at all." She sat down next to her and sighed._

_"I know what nothing is. And nothing, is Eli Goldsowrthy." chimed Alli as she fixed her make up._

_Clare gave her a death glare. "Stop it Alli."_

_"Why? it's true, your'e thinking about him!" She walked over to the girls and sat on the arm of the couch. "You have been spending so much time with him, that your'e forgetting about your BOYFRIEND. You know, 5'11, short brown hair, incredibly handsome! Yeah, him."_

_Eve gave her a glare and said, "Alli, your pushing it…"_

_She scoffed, "I'm pushing it? Clare, you broke up with Eli because he was a nut case. How do you know he isn't the same person? For all we know, he could still be writing about how it's oh, so romantic, killing his girlfriend." Clare couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Take it from me, I know for a fact that Eli isn't going to work out."_

_Eve rolled her eyes at her insensitive friend. Clare's face flushed with rage and her fists balled up into fists. "Oh, because your'e sooo good with relationships." Alli's mouth dropped in shock, "Yeah, I think about Eli. Yes, I still think about Jake, he treats me right, he's handsome, smart, funny, lightens my day and is the perfect boyfriend. It's just…" She sighed and looked down in sadness._

_Alli's face dropped, She understood now, "He's not Eli." Clare nodded and said softly, "I know how Eli is. I know what happened before, but that's in the past. And, it's been ten years, of non talking and ignoring each other, isn't that some form of fate right there?"_

_Alli looked a little disappointed, "But Clare, Jake has been there for you. He's perfect." Clare looked at her friend with eyes that said so many things. "It's not so much that Eli's perfect," She looked into empty space with a smile on her face, "He's perfect for me."_

_**oooooooooooooo**_

_Adam tapped Eli's shoulder, "There she is." Eli looked over and saw Imogen talking to her friends. He inhaled deeply and thought it was now or never._

_The nine years they were together was so amazing. They hardly ever fought, she gave him so much love and he returned it. _

_In his time of need, she was there for her, she made him forget all about _her _after their break up. When they meet in group therapy, she instantly wanted him - needed him. They were both broken and used each other to heal over time._

_But, you can't base a relationship on healing forever. They were both fixed, so their was no need to fill in that empty space that was in their hearts. _

_It was time. It was time for their nine years to be over with. He loved her, simple as that. But, the real question is, was he in love with her? The answer to that is no. He cared about her, sure. It's just, his heart will forever belong to Clare Diane Edwards._

_As he walked to the table where she sat, his palms started to get sweaty. Never has he ever broken up with someone. Julia got taken away from him, and Clare broke up with him. So, this was the first time he would be the heart breaker._

_He didn't know how to take it well without getting slapped in the face or kicked in the groin. But, he had to do it, he couldn't keep leading her on. His love isn't strong and it's time he not hold her back._

_"Come with me," He held his hand out to her and she blushed and gave her friends a look. She took his hand and let him lead her to the garden out side of the party area where kids and grown ups were all dancing and enjoying their time._

_When he told her they needed a talk, she knew. She grew angry. Curse words were thrown around left and right from her. She kept questioning him, asking why her? Why did he choose his ex over her?_

_When he tried to explain to her, she grew angry. She let him say about eight words, than stood up slapped him so hard in the face, that she left a big red hand print on his right cheek. _

_She walked so fast to her friends and told them to go. She wished Adam and Eve the best of wishes, than stormed off to her friends house._

_When he got back to Adam and Eve, Adam - being the smart ass that he is - saw Eli's new mark. He smiled a tight smile, trying not to laugh. He walked up to Eli and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, that's not the right 'cheek' you want a hand print on." He glared at Adam and he put his hands up in surrender. He was in search for Clare, but had no luck, so he sat at the table and picked at his food._

_Outside, Clare and Jake were having a talk. Just like Eli and Imogen. Jake instantly knew when she said they need a talk. _

_For years, he knew Clare still loved Eli. Even if she still loved another man, he stuck around because he knew she loved him at the same time. He understood and didn't give her a hard time. _

_He knew the second she brought up Eli, the night they had reunited, he knew she was going to leave him. He loved her dearly and didn't have the heart to break her heart. He truly did love her._

_He was heart broken when she left. She reassured him that she will always be there for him. They were best friends when they were little. Their entire relationship was kind of like a friendship with benefits in a way. They will always be there for each other._

_**oooooooooooo**_

_Eli sat there just staring at his piece of vanilla cake. He had just finished giving his speech to Adam and Eve and was just sitting there because well, his cheek was still red, and Clare and Jake was nowhere to be found._

_He was a little sad and mopey. He wanted to confess everything to Clare, even if she was still with Jake. She had the right to know that he still loved her._

_Even if Clare doesn't want to be with him, he would rather be single, than be with Imogen who just has to impress everyone and have all of the attention on her like a conceited bitch._

_Alli strutted to the table with a huge smile on her face. He looked up and looked at her oddly. Alli has never liked him that much before, so why was she showing so much kindness now?_

_"Eli, Clare is at the "Bench". Go. Now." He looked at her with a confused look on his face. He looked at Adam on the dance for and he too was smiling at him a an approving smile. He looked back at Alli and she nodded at him, telling him to go._

_He picked up his tux jacket and ran to Morty. _

_When he got closer to the bench, he parked his car that he refurbished, a block away so she couldn't suspect him._

_When he got out the car, he left his jacket in the car, loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He was sweating and was nervous. He slowly walked to the bench where his love for her started and the relationship ended._

_When he go to the bench she was just sitting there all alone with her coat and eyes closed. Her shoes where next to her feet and her arms where crossed._

_He walked to her and sat down next to her, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi Eli." She said softly._

_He smiled said, "Hey." hey softly said._

_He looked out onto the street and inhaled. "So, here we are at our special bench." he looked over to her and her facial expression dropped and so did he._

_"Hey, It's okay. I told you already I forgive you." she nodded sadly and said, "But, this is where I broke you heart, why are you so calm?" _

_He gave her his billion dollar smirk and took her hand slowly. "Clare, I want you to listen to me. Okay?" She nodded and took both of his hands._

_He looked her straight in the eyes and squeezed her hands. "Love is about taking risks. And maybe if we forgave ourselves and forgave each other for not being perfect, we could work out. Your'e the first person I want to talk to. It's like something hasn't even happened until I tell it to you. I love you and I love me whenever i'm with you." he looked at her with so much love, it hurt. "Do you understand what i'm saying?"_

_She let go of his hands and stood up slowly. His heart broke. He just gave her a speech that was suppose to woo the heart and make her jump into her arms immediately. _

_She stared down at him and he stared at her. No one said anything. As she stared at him the music store across the street started blasting Tonight I love you by the Latency._

_"I'd give you today but it's not mine yet, _

_I'll ask you to stay with me till then,_

_I think i'm falling for you, I need you._

_I just want to look in your eyes and see,_

_All that you have looking back at me, _

_I think Tonight, I love you."_

_She inhaled and said, "Elijah James Goldsworthy, I love you," She said as tears swelled in her blue eyes. "I promise, I won't ever hurt you ever again. You were there for me when my parents divorced, you were there for me when I needed you most and I couldn't even return the favor. I was a selfish girl who wasn't there for you." She grabbed his hands and kneeled in front of him. He looked at her and tears came streaming down his face. "Please, can we try it again? It has been ten years since I felt your lips on mine, your breath on me and your arms around me. It has been way to long, and every night, I lay in bed thinking about you, whether I like it or not. Your'e not perfect, i'm not perfect. But, all I can tell you, is that YOU are more than perfect for me. I love you and again I am so sorr-"_

_He silenced her with a kiss. They both stood up, her hands found their way around his neck and his around her tiny waist._

_Ten years. Ten long ass years. And they are back at it. They kissed each other with so much passion. It was a perfect night out. The stars were out and it was cold, but the warmth of their bodies kept them warm._

_It was a beautiful night. Their friends Adam and Eve got married. Adam and Eve got married showing their love, and now on the night of their wedding Clare and Eli got back together. _

_Of course it wasn't exactly a beautiful night for Jake and Imogen, but they didn't love Eli and Clare like the two loved each other. In a couple of months, they would get back into a relationship._

_This bench was more than 'special'. They started talking at that bench and they ended their relationship there. Now, they started their relationship back up again there. This bench has magical powers that made everything so much better. _

_Eli and Clare planned on spending the rest of their lives together. It was for sure, they would spend the rest of their lives together. _

_They loved each other immensely and that showed that true love never dies. Fate is indeed there._

_Somewhere, sometime Jake and Imogen will forgive the two lovers and find someone that fits their needs. But, until then, Eli and Clare didn't plan on leaving each other._

Never mind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said :

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

**A/N:** phew! It's finally done! I am so sorry I didn't update on friday, it's just overtime I started typing it just didn't feel right. So,I had to delete some things, than I got new ideas and I just kept writing. This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written and I feel good about it.

**Important: **You guys, I love you and all, but would you mind reviewing? I mostly get favorite and alerts but not all of you review ;( When you guys review, it makes me all happy inside and it inspires me to write more because it feels like you guys are reading. But for those of you who do review, thank you :)

**P.S: ** Give me a week to update Demented and Deranged. Oh! and go on my tumblr and message me a song you would like me to do a song fic on. My tumblr is **Degrassi-malia**. So yeah, leave me a message on their telling me what your'e favorite song is! Tell me the song and what pairing you would like it to be about. I'm going to try and do everyones but it wont be posted until after I finnish Demented and Deranged!

**Clare's outfit to wedding is on my bio!**


End file.
